


Break

by ReinAya



Series: Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Day 4, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I messed up, Oikawa Rare Pair Week, Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2018, break - Freeform, deserted, space, story in story - I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: A too intense relationship wasn't forever good—Day 4:SpaceorMerpeople/Pirates





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't take any profit from this fic.  
> This fic’s intended for pleasure only.
> 
> This is it, I don’t know what I wrote, like really...

That pair laughed together and continued their eating. Fed each other, continued talking, the girl fed her partner, continued talking.

I sighed longly, smiled looking at their behaviour, moved on from the chair that I was sat on, tighten the jacket, then walked away.

_How is he now?_

❄ ❄ ❄

That kind of relationship—eating together, going somewhere together, watching a movie together, always together anywhere-everywhere—couldn’t anymore let go of each other. Without realizing, the time ran only spent with the partner. An _intense_ relationship.

Just like the olden us, our first date. Had a lunch at my favourite cafe, watched your favourite movie, closed by stargazed at the park. Send a joke to each other, laughed at ourselves silliness.

Just like the past us. Every night gave each other news, asking about school. Never at once, I left a news from you—as well as you

 

Or just like that day, February 14th.

I waited for you at the school front gate, after school. Starred by your friends—which I wasn’t comfortable with it. I hand to you a small paper bag contains a chocolate and a small valentine card. Then ran fast while waved my hand—my face was really red that time. And it turned out that you ran to chase me, and gave a chocolate wrapped with a pink plastic adorned with a purple ribbon to me. Said softly, “Happy Valentine!” and ran with redden face on yours.

Did you still remember what I wrote on that card?

‘ _Olive_ you very _mochi_ ! Here have some matcha chocolates, ‘cuz we’re a _matcha_ made from another planet. And have a latte chocolate too! Because as you know, I love you a _latte_.  <3’

And now I laughed hard because of it. A little memory, but gave a proof that our relationship, was an example of that _intense_ relationship.

And that wasn’t forever good, a too _intense_ relationship would cause boredom. Although there was still love, there was no topic to talk about. Although there was still love, there was no place to visit too.

With always be together, I never a cold night again, and I would forget _the feeling of loneliness_.

If I think about this relationship of ours, how often was I vacate _a time alone_? Time to have a rest.

And I just need _an own space_ . Space where I could appreciate again _the feeling of loneliness_. A space to have a rest from the tiredness of this relationship. Free and lonely.

❄ ❄ ❄

If I thought about this relationship again, I needed to know how much my feelings to you, and

 _How much I need you_.

Space could make a distance, a distance could make the feeling of missing, and that feeling could make a value. A value of our relationship.

“Time _fries_ a lot when I’m with you.”

At that time I was in front of your apartment’s door, carried a backpack that distended. You laughed, “Stop with your bad pun! What happens?”

Silence, you opened your mouth again, “I mean, where do you want to go?”

I sighed longly, this was the time. “Maybe we should take a break first.”

You fell into silence, waiting for an explanation. I continued my words, “This relationship, our relationship. Maybe we need to have a break.”

You stunned in silence, your eyes widen didn’t believe. “Are you—”

I cut your words with a shaken head from mine. “No, I still love you, but…”

“I just tired of this, I need to take a break to overcome it,” You looked down, held back the tears, starting to understand the direction of the conversation.

“Until when?”

You asked, I shook my head as the answer, “Hard to know, but when it’s over, we can start everything from the beginning.”

We hugged, you whispered softly, “ I _donut_ know what to do without you, Tooru. But believe me, I will wait for you until the time comes.”

I laughed slowly because of your pun and whispered back. “Sorry.”

 _Believe me that the feeling of missing was good for us_.

That was what I say. Before moved away, smiled for the last time—and seeing your smile for _the last time_.

❄ ❄ ❄

Then what would happen if each in the different room? Evolved. Be a new person, prepared to fall in love again, prepared to be like before, prepared a thousand reason to fall in love with you.

With the formed of your own space, you would understand again, appreciated again that words.

[ **The feeling of loneliness** . **The feel of missing**. ]

That not bad forever.

❄ ❄ ❄

I stuck out a yellow card with a number written on it, exchange it with a backpack that I entrusted to the particular place. Walked slowly exited the building, it was already night. The night wind played the earlock. I went towards to a three-floor-building that not too far from the place I moved.

I knocked the door at the corner of the second floor at that building. Three times with no responses. I knocked again until was heard a foot clatter and a loud voice, followed by a soft ‘Ouch!’. I laughed.

You opened the door, wide-eyed with what it saw, silent like a statue. I waved my hand, trying to disenchant you. You blinked, still not believe.

I smiled, “It’s been a long time, huh?”

You smiled back and laughed, “It’s already over?”

I laughed too, hugged you tightly, pulled your earlock, and whispered slowly,

“ _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_.”*

❄ ❄ ❄

We still need **a space** ,

Not to **forgot** , but

for **appreciate** the feeling of loneliness.

Not to **keep a secret** ,

But to **keep privacy**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so if anything doesn't make any sense, sorry for the inconvenience.  
> Feel free to leave critics and comments (*＾∀ ゜)  
> Thank you for reading! c⌒っ╹v╹ )っ
> 
> ┐(´д｀)┌ It feels weird. I think it would be better if I use Bahasa Indonesia instead. 
> 
> ｏ(メ・・)=日☆ The pun. Was really bad. No, I took it from Google, so it’s not that bad. But still...
> 
> * = after researched, there’s a lot of meaning of this sentence—yet it isn’t really transable. But if you are watching   
> __  
> too
> 
> lot of anime than it usually means ‘Please take care of me’ but you can see the complete meaning and definition in    
>  [ here ](https://www.tofugu.com/japanese/yoroshiku-onegaishimasu-meaning/)   
>  . I can’t use the english one, because…   
>  Idk, afraid maybe?
> 
> Idk about the last one, sorry…?


End file.
